Be Happy
by Nomannic
Summary: She'll never forget the night she let him walk away. Aurikku.


**Be Happy**

**Auron/Rikku**

Rikku relaxed against the tree, watching the pireflies swarm about. She smiled peacefully up at them, reminiscing.

He _never_ noticed her. She tried, day in and day out, but the closest he came to noticing her was yanking her to her feet after a battle or telling her to get over the lightning. Not quite the way she wanted to be noticed, but what else could she ask? He was Sir Auron, legendary gaurdian of Braska. He had seen loved ones die, and killed before. He was cold, dangerous, and Rikku understood that. Auron acted as if he was dangerous, as if he was afraid of getting to close to anyone else, or hurting anyone else. He stayed behind the scenes, playing the dark hero...

But for Yunie.

Rikku knew she had feelings for the man, stronger than she'd ever felt before. It was a physical reminder, a flutter of warmth scorched away by ice across her skin, shivers and hot, sweaty nights in her sleep, a painful feeling in her chest, as if someone was slicing it and stitching it back together, confusion, loss of speech and blushing... She had tried to be so obvious, smiling, being his 'light in the darkness', but no...

It was always the same 'Get up, we're going'. And that was the extent of their conversation, unless you counted grunting. Rikku sighed, only to have a pirefly skitch down her neck. She giggled, writhing until it flew away. She stopped, sighing again, as her sadness sunk back in, her dissapointment returning, and stared up at the large, beautiful moon.

"What's so funny?" A familiar gruff voice asked. Rikku jumped, biting back a screech and somesaulting over her head backwards as she turned her face to see him. She groaned, untangling herself. A hand was in her view. With a blush she took his rough, calloused hand, revelling in the warmth of it and the smooth strength he used to pull her up without stumble. She smiled faintly, that had been different from the times when he'd yank her up by the arm or shoulder, not to mention it wasn't painful.

"What's wrong with being happy?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. I was curious." The grumbled reply shocked her so much, she stumbled backwards, eyes wide, trying not to gape. This was... strange, to say the least, because he was talking to her. He had never said anything close to that to anyone else. He just left their buisiness, their buisiness. When she stumbled, he caught her by the shoulders, his arm around her back, and held her till she was steady. Her body was like ice, and fire where his touch lingered.

"Sorry..."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she asked, subconciously rubbing her back where his touch had been. A light smile was on her face. He shook his head, a rumbling chuckle coming from behind his collar. Rikku fought not to stumble again. She had heard him laugh, but at something she said?

"Apologize. Can you answer the question?" Rikku suddenly felt scolded and very sheepish. He would think it childish why she laughed, not to mention he probably thought of her as a child, since their age difference was so prominent.

"Oh... the pirefly... tickled me..." She whispered, averting her eyes and flushing. He nodded. There was a few minutes of silence, not akward, but not quite comfortable. Rikku sat down on the soft grass again, and Auron did as well.

"Hmm...." He mumbled. Rikku blinked up at him.

"What?" She asked, voice soft and worried. She didn't want to mess _anything_ up.

"I was hoping if you didn't know I was awake I could see your eyes." Rikku froze, her body going rigid.

"No..." She whispered, abruptly getting up and walking to the tree. With a small jump, she swung herself onto the first branch and returned to watching the pireflies.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and sobs threatened to break through. Her breath was fast, her heart faster with fear and love... She whimpered, sitting up and wrapping her knees to her chest, she stared at the sky, giving it a watery smile.

"I don't see how you can smile when you so obviously want to cry... How do you do it?" Auron whispered, standing at her height. She blinked, looking up at him, and before she could stop him, he had removed her goggles. She shut her eyes immediately, turning her head away, closing them as tight as she could. He sighed, and his hand reached out, cupping the side of her cheek and her chin. She whimpered again, a tear leaking from her eyes. She felt the hot trail down her cheek until it landed on his hand.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, voice rough but gentle, worried and edged with a strange feirceness.

"Y-you..." She sobbed before she could stop herself. Auron froze, staring at her for a second. He tossed her goggles back into her lap as she went back to attempting to breath. Auron backed away, then turned and continued walking. Rikku looked up once her goggles were fastened, and just as she did, her eyes met Auron's. His were dark, tormented, and pained. It made her chest tear itself to pieces. Rikku curled in on herself, sobbing, as she let him walk away.

She'll never forget the night she let him walk away.

**X.x.X.x.X**


End file.
